From the Ashes
by No I'm Sirius
Summary: When Harry dies at the Battle of Hogwarts and the world descends into chaos the fates will do anything to right the balance even if it's bringing the dead back to the life they should have led. James and Lily are given the task to restore the balance no matter the consequences.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

**Summary: When Harry dies at the Battle of Hogwarts and the world descends into chaos the fates will do anything to right the balance even if it's bringing the dead back to the life they should have led. James and Lily jobs are to restore the balance no matter the consequences.**

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

"He's fallen," a disembodied voice said its tone of voice full of dread for what would follow after Harry Potter's death in the world.

"There must be something we could do!" Another squeaked with anxiety.

The third and final voice spoke next.

"And what do you propose we do, hmm?"

"I don't know maybe send him back." The second voice said.

"It won't work," the first speaker informed them.

"Then we'll just have to find someone who could fix this," the third voice said and it was silent for a moment as they flicked through all the possibilities.

"Yes, we'll do that," they all said at the same time.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

_November 4__th__, 1981_

He groaned as he felt a splitting headache pulse inside his head.

"Prongs," a voice asked tiredly.

James frowned as images of a boy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and his friends came to his mind. They disappeared as quickly as they came and were forgotten just as fast.

He opened his eyes and quickly shut them at how bright the room he was in. After taking a deep breath he once again opened his eyes. The first thing that he noticed was that he was in St. Mungos. The walls were a rich green with photos of various magical creatures decorating the walls. In one a unicorn pranced around with its foal and in another a dragon was soaring into other portraits causing chaos as it went. He smiled a little at that. Then he realized he was not alone.

"Sirius, uh how long was I out?" James asked turning his attention to the man sitting in the chair next to his hospital bed.

"Four days, and Merlin it's been a long four days," Padfoot said as he scrubbed a hand down his face. It was then that James really took a good look at him and noticed that Sirius for the first time that he remembered looked haggard. From his messy long hair to the stubble on his jaw and the bags under his eyes which put together made him look terrible. He wondered what had been happening while he had been asleep.

"Is Lily okay? Merlin Harry-" James began only to be cut off by Sirius.

"Lily is still out of it," Sirius nodded to the bed next to James and that's when he noticed his sleeping wife. The worry for his son increased tenfold as the memories of the attack surfaced in his mind.

"And Harry well he survived the killing curse!"

James' eyes widened at that tidbit of news but he didn't get much time to respond as Sirius explained about how Voldemort was killed when the curse rebounded back to him. He also talked about how everyone has named Harry the boy who lived. It seemed the Potters' had become famous instantly.

"What happened to the traitor?" He growled.

Sirius' eyes gleamed with sadistic glee.

"He was captured and taken to Azkaban to rot. The Aurors got to him before I could kill him," Sirius shook his head sad that he didn't get to torture Peter to death.

"Where's Harry, again?" James asked pulling Padfoot from his thoughts.

"Oh uh Moony's at home with him since it was my turn to be with you guys. I should probably go tell him that you woke up," Sirius mumbled.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::_  
_**

"Dada," a squirming baby said from Moony's arms all the while reaching out with his little hands wanting to be held by James. He smiled at the sight of him and took him from Remus.

"Hey Prongslet," he greeted his child as he held him close. The memory of that Halloween night and the fear that he felt made him squeeze Harry tighter to his chest. He looked up at his werewolf friend and guilt seeped into him as he remembered thinking he had been the traitor.

"Moony, I'm so-" Remus held up his hand effectively shutting James up.

"It's alright James, I forgive you. I just want to move on from this."

He nodded knowing that the subject was dropped but he promised himself that he would make it up to the werewolf. As James looked at his two best friends something stirred in him as if remembering that they weren't always there especially Sirius but he clearly had memories of them always being there so it was weird. He decided to ponder on that later.

James turned his attention back to the little tyke in his arms as he felt Harry trying to pull off his glasses. "What are you doing, Prongslet? Are you trying to take Daddy's glasses?" He said playfully tickling Harry causing him to giggle.

"How are you feeling, Prongs?" Remus asked with a small smile playing on his lips as he watched how happy Harry was being reunited with his Dad. He had behaved while staying with Sirius but he could tell he missed Lily and James. The werewolf didn't want to think about what would have happened if they had been killed in the attack, he shuddered.

"I feel fine but I'll feel better when Lily's awake and we can leave."

"Understandable," Moony nodded.

"So this is the scar he got," James stated as he took a closer look at the lightning bolt shaped scar. Suddenly he felt that it would be wise to have a professional look at it.

"Albus said not to worry about it," Sirius grumbled thinking about how he had to fight the old coot to keep Harry with him while James and Lily were out of it.

"Regardless, I'd like someone who knows what they're talking about to have a look at it." He nodded to himself as he let Harry play with his fingers.

"It's good to have you back," Sirius said clapping him on the back.

"Now we just need Lily-flower to wake up and I'll be a happy man," James said looking over at his wife.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

James held his slumbering child against his chest as he felt the small puffs of breath tickle the skin of his neck. It was the most wonderful sensation just holding him and knowing he was safe.

Harry had not stayed awake long even though he tried to but in the end the comfort of a familiar voice and scent lulled him to sleep. Sirius had gone home to go shower, shave and sleep as James had said he looked like death warmed over. Remus had left as he wanted to scour the Daily Prophet to look for jobs. Quietly he made plans to try to hire Moony to tutor Harry when he was older.

With a sigh James reached for his wand setting some wards to alert him if Harry woke and to make sure he didn't fall should he move. He took off his glasses and settled himself to sleep for a little longer hoping that the next time he woke up Lily would be too.

It seemed like he had just closed his eyes when he felt the buzz of the wards letting him know that Harry was waking up. He opened his eyes blearily before reaching over for his glasses. Harry was now wiggling about and instantly he knew that he needed a diaper change. He grabbed his wand and took down the wards and got up out of the bed.

He transfigured the garbage can into a changing table with linen that had little quaffles zooming around the fabric. There were lions engraved in the cherry wood of the table and he deemed it ready to use. After banishing the dirty diaper and swiftly getting baby wipes, powder and a diaper from the bag Remus had brought he settled into putting it on his son.

"Good as new, Harry," he said tickling him once he was finished. James picked him up and looked over towards the board to see which house elf was assigned to them so he could feed Harry.

"Mable," he called and there was a pop which made him look over towards the little creature.

"How may Mable help you Mister Potter?"

"I would like to order dinner for my son and I," he said thinking about what he should get, "can I have whatever soup your cooking for myself and mac and cheese special for Harry. I think the nurses won't be too happy with me if I ate anything too heavy." He said smiling at Mable.

"Mable go get dinner for you Mister Potter sir!" She left with a quiet pop.

It was a moment later when she came back with a high chair and a tray and left just as quickly as she came.

He cast one more look at his wife wishing that she'd wake up soon before getting ready to feed Harry.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

"He catches the quaffle and zooms to the left to avoid a bludger and goes in for the shot and he scores!" A giggle followed James' exuberant voice and a smile spread across her face.

She watched silently as he continued to feed Harry, their baby. The quidditch commentary continued throughout his meal and she decided to tease James when he was done.

"I swear you get more food on him then in him," she laughed when his head snapped in her direction so fast that she thought he had whiplash.

"Hey," he said seeming at a loss for words and Harry smacked his hand on the table causing a splat of cheesy goodness onto her husband's shirt. "Why you little monster," he said getting his wand out and getting rid of all the mess.

Once he deemed Harry clean he brought him over to Lily and plopped him onto her lap. He placed a kiss on her cheek before going to sit down on the bed next to hers.

"The nurse should be coming by any minute now knowing that you're awake and there is so much we need to discuss." James ran a hand through his hair tugging at the ends which made them stick up more than usual.

Lily nodded needing to know what happened while she was out of it but would have to wait until they checked up on her.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

**Review to let me know to continue or not.**


End file.
